Tribe of Elements
by EsperVentica
Summary: The age from circa year 100 to circa 150 was often known as the Tribal Age. After the Glacial Ages, pokemons finally repopulate the earth, forming into groups called tribes. Most tribes contain one large family, consisting only one species of Pokemon and its evolutions, if it has any. Average lifetime was short, due to tribal wars. In this chaotic time, a single Pokemon is born
1. Prologue and Intro

PROLOGUE

Somewhere far away in the past, in a region that is now named Sinnoh, a single tribe made its living in a small forest we now call the Eterna Forest.

This tribe was made up of Eevee and its evolutions, and right now, they were _very _excited, perhaps even a bit agitated, as they waited for an egg to hatch.

The gleaming shell of the egg cracked, just a tiny bit. Fourteen bodies wrestled each other, craning their necks to catch just a tiny glimpse of the cracking egg before being shoved away.

The mother of the soon-to-be-born Eevee trembled with excitment, her green eyes excited. Her name was Fina, a Flareon, part of the second generation in this tribe. She looked fondly at the glowing egg, and stroke it tentatively with a paw. The father of the egg had died not long ago, in a malicious battle against a tribe of Stantlers that were passing through. She wished that he was here now to experience the beginning of their child's life.

There was a bright, harsh flash, and the newborn squirmed its way into the fresh air of the world, its tiny mouth gasping for breath, and eyes squeezed tightly closed. A murmur rose up from the family as an elderly Slyveon limped into the group. She was the called Slypha, and she was the matriach of this tribe. She bend down stiffly to sniff at the little bundle of fur. The newborn whined in protested and wiggled its tiny tail, clearly sleep deprived and unhappy at being removed from its cozy egg.

Slypha prodded the baby Eevee sharply. "It's a girl." She rasped. The murmurings grew louder.

Fina looked up, her emerald eyes shining happily. "Her name is Mystica." She announced. "In memory o-of her father, Mystel." her voice cracked a bit at the end and she closed her eyes briefly to contain herself. "She will become a great warrior, like her father!"

"Lemme see her!" A Vaporeon, Fina's older sister, wrestled her way to the front. Her name was Estonia, and her indigo eyes softened at the sight of the newborn curled up against her younger sister's side. "Well, ain't she a pretty one, I reckon. Got eyes like her father's." She was spellbound at the motherly sight, and prodded her mate. "Mystica...what a pretty name."

Her mate, Tanni, also a Vaporeon, nodded and nudged his own child, a young male Eevee named Zopika, forward. "Go say hi to your cousin." He whispered. The young Eevee stumbled forward, and was almost swept aside by his feisty aunt, Laurel, Fina's younger sister, as she loped her way through the circle of eeveelutions.

"Oh my gosh! She's so adorable!" Laurel, a Leafeon, squealed. Her walnut-colored eyes gleamed. "I'm so happy for you, sis!" She wrapped Fina in a hug. "Aren't you happy for her, Voltic?"

"Sure, she's cute." The Jolteon, Tanni's eldest son, nodded reluctantly.

Outside the healing hut, rain poured down in the tiny village where the tribe lived.

The newborn Eevee, clearly unhappy with all the squeals and pokings and proddings, turned and nuzzled her way into her mother's side. She wrapped her fluffy tail around her nose and fell asleep.

And such was the peaceful birth of the creature that would soon change everything...

ALLIANCE

Tribe: Elementis

Members: 15

Matriach (Leader):

Sylpha Elementis (female) ~ Sylveon, First Generation, Born into the Elementis. Mother of Laurel, Fina, and Estonia. Sister to Ringfire and Storm, she is wise and the healer of the tribe. Mate with Saturn (deceased).

Others:

Ringfire (male) ~ Umbreon, First Generation, Born into the Elementis. Sylpha's younger brother. A bit arrogant, but respects his elder sister. Mate to Rika.

Storm (male) ~ Jolteon, First Generation, Born into the Elementis. Sylpha's older brother. Was originally the Patriach of the Elementis, but retired after he went blind in a battle against some Gastlys, Haunters, and Gengars. He rarely does anything now these days.

Rika (female) ~ Eevee, First Generation, Born into the Elementis. Formerly from the tribe Lopeka. She refused to evolve, as all Lopekans do, and stayed an Eevee even when she married into the Elementis. She married Ringfire. She is a bit sassy, and an old-timer type. She constantly holds onto her Everstone pendant.

Lystia (female) ~ Leafeon, First Generation, Married into the Elementis. Formerly from the tribe Daian. She married Storm. Mother of Carna and. She is rather laid-back and has a good memory of all the history of the Creation.

Carna (male) ~ Umbreon, Second Generation, Born into the Elementis. Has a good relationship with the other tribe members, and quite the chatterbox. Son of Lystia and Storm. Mate with Opera.

Opera (female) ~ Leafeon, Second Generation, Married into the Elementis. She's a healer and mate with Carna. She is often worried about her daughter, Mist's, health conditions. Rather the motherly type. Originally from the tribe Songia.

Estonia (female) ~ Vaporeon, Second Generation, Born into the Elementis. Spent too much time with Rika and therefore picked up a Lopeka accent and dialect. Very daring, and the older sister of Fina and Laurel. Mate with Tanni, and mother of Zopika and Voltic.

Fina (female) ~ Flareon, Second Generation, Born into the Elementis. Very quiet and shy, and often irritated when things don't go her way. Mate with Mystel (deceased) and mother of Mystica.

Laurel (female) ~ Leafeon, Second Generation, Born into the Elementis. The younger sister of Estonia and Fina, she is very energetic and often spends hours practicing her moves and uping her level. Swore to be a maiden forever.

Tanni (male) ~ Vaporeon, Second Generation, Married into the Elementis, formerly from the tribe Aria. The strong, silent type. Mate with Estonia and father of Zopik and Voltic.

Zopika (male) ~ Eevee, Third Generation, Born into the Elementis. Son of Estonia and Tanni.

Voltic ~ Jolteon, Third Generation, Born into the Elementis. Son of Estonia and Tanni. Liked being the only child, and rather annoyed with his brother Zopika was born. However, he protects his family fiercly with his life.

Mist ~ Eevee, Third Generation, Born into the Elementis. Daughter of Opera and Carna, she was born weak and feeble, and in poor health conditions. Nevertheless, she is very optimistic and caring.

Mystica ~ Eevee, Third Generation, Born into the Elementis. Daughter of Mystel (deceased) and Fina. Rather curious and pokes her nose into everything, usually getting herself and her companians into trouble.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Mystica opened her eyes to see the pale gray sky, streaked with the golden streaks that indicate the sunrise. Which was confusing, since she remembered that she had been sleeping next to her mother in their straw hut the night before. Then she looked up. The roof was gone.

Paddling out the door, she look skyward to see..._voila! _the battered body of the neatly woven straw mat that they used as their roof hanging from a tall oak tree.

"Darn you, sis!" Her aunt, Laurel, cursed, as she tried to drag their roof back down with Vine Whip. "I was just sleeping peacefully, and then, in the middle of the night, Fina screams and I think, 'Someone's been murdered!' And then I run out here to see...surprise! Fina okay, Mysica okay, everyone okay - roof not okay." She tugged at the edge of the roof. "And then Fina's still screaming her head off, like, 'We're under attack! We're under attack!' I mean, seriously. You loose your roof? No problem. It's not raining. At least wait for the sun to rise before waking me up!"

"She's a nervous one, that gal." Mystica's other aunt, Estonia, grunted, splashing in a tiny pond that sat in the middle of the clearing where the village stood. "I thought a natural disaster had happened, and dashed out here like a fool to see - the sky ain't falling, the trees ain't falling, nothing fallin', just my 'lil sister screamin' her head off." She licked a paw daintily. "Ah, well. I'll be goin' now. Berries to pick...berries to pick." She paddled off into the forest with her mate, Tanni, at her side.

Mystica stared, wide-eyed, as Laurel let out a grunt and dragged the straw roof back onto their hut. The Leafeon gasped for a second, flexing her vines, then redrew them back into her neck. "Seriously, Fina. You had to wake the whole camp for that?"

Mystica's mother, Fina, came into view from behind the hut with Sylpha at her heels, looking quite flustered. "I'm so sorry, Laurel. I thought we were under attack." She crossed the clearing quickly and stopped to lick Mystica on the head. "Are you okay, dear?"

Mystica stared up at her, her violet eyes wide. She gave her mother a tiny nod.

Fina sighed. "I wonder, Sylpha, if Mystica is dumb…"

Mystica was irritated. What now? First, the roof gets blown away, her two aunts become two cranky sleep-deprived old ladies, and then the next she knew, she was called stupid for not talking.

Fina noticed her look and added quickly. "Dumb as in the inability to speak, darling. You haven't spoken since your birth."

"Learning to talk takes time, Fina." Sylpha said gruffly. She too, was afraid that the tiny Eevee was dumb. "Give her time." then in a gentler voice. "Why don't you run along and find the others?"

Mystica nodded and ran off towards one of the other huts, where Mist, Voltic, and Zopika were.

"Give it back!" Zopika whined as Voltic snatched his Sitrus berry away. "H-Hey!" He tried to tackle Voltic, but sprang back with a hiss, repelled by the Jolteon's sharp spikes. "OW! My butt!"

"Give it back." Mist said soothingly. "Come on. There's nothing to fight about. There are more berries in the storage."

"You can't catch me!" Voltic said in a mocking, singsong voice. "You can't-oof!" He hit the dirt as he slammed into Ringfire.

"Young ones." He muttered, then addressed them. "Family is everything. Don't get into arguments about this again. I don't care if it's a prank or what, next time I see this happening, Voltic, I'll shred you." He bared his ancient-looking fangs, the threat clear. Voltic let out a squeaky noise and backed off. "You may have evolved already, but that doesn't mean you can pick on your juniors!"

"So-rry…" Voltic muttered. Ringfire let out a sharp huff and marched away.

"Hey, wanna go play with water, 'Tica?" Mist asked. Mystica gave her a nod. The two Eevees went off side by side, heading towards the pond.

Mist splashed Mystica a bit. "Wow...everything's so peaceful right now."

"That's true." Mystica said quietly. Despite Sylpha and Fina's fears, Mystica could actually talk. She just chose not to. What was there to talk about in front of adults? She splashed Mist back.

"Are you still gonna play the part of a dumb Eevee?" Mist teased.

Mystica let out a tiny smile. "What's there to talk about in front of them?"

"Heh." Mist splashed her. "What do you want to evolve into?"

"I don't know." Mystica flipped a small tidal wave towards her cousin.

"I think I'd like to become a Glaceon." Mist continued, dripping wet. She gave Mystica a wink. "They're our Ice-type evolution. You haven't seen one before, right? I saw one once, when Tanni's sister and brothers came to visit. Glaceons are pretty."

"Huh." Mystica doubted that. The Flareons were too hot. The Jolteons too spiky. The Leafeons too aromatic. The Vaporeons too slimy. The Umbreons too cold. The Sylveons were just plain too ribbon-y. Glaceons? Well, they were Ice-types, so they were bound to be below-zero-freezing.

Then again, she was bound to evolve into one of those freaks. That was just wonderful.

Then Mist dropped to her knees and started coughing. The spasms shuddered up her body as she tried to breathe.

"Mist!" Mystica darted over to her. "Are you okay?"

Mist was so overwhelmed by the coughs that she could barely reply. "I-I'm f-f-fi-n-e…" she continued coughing.

Mystica looked around panickly. "I'll go get Sylpha-"

"Don't!" Mist choked out.

Mystica studied her, puzzeled. So she _wanted _to choke to death?

Then she understood. Mist had been called the weakling, the ill one, the one who could never take three steps without breaking down into the fit of coughing. She wanted to prove that she was strong, and not a burden to the family.

Gently, she nudged her cousin back into a sitting position. "Don't push yourself, though." She reminded her. "You're strong but not _that _strong yet."

"Oh, gimme a break." Mist growled. "I get headaches, tummy-aches, throat-ache, every thing aches! Oh, very funny, Arceus!" she yelled at the sky.

"Err...you know he's asleep, right?" Mystica offered.

"How do you know he's a he? Maybe Arceus was a girl!" Mist argued.

"A girl?" Mystica stifled a laugh. "If Arceus was a girl…." she imagined Arcues dressed in wreaths of laurel of flowers sipping water daintily like Aunt Opera. "Um, I don't think so."

Mist huffed and marched out of the pond. "Well, I'm not as weak as they think! I'm stronger than the ancient oak -AGHH!" she tripped, somersaulted once, and fell on her nose.

"And as elderly too." Mystica noted. "There weren't any pebbles twigs to trip on. How could've you fell?"

"I did _not _fall!" Mist growled, stumbling to her feet. "The ground just needed a hug!"

"Um...backwards?"

"I'm talented! What's your problem?" Mist snapped, and marched off. Mystica tried not to laugh. "We may be friends, but I would _not _hesitate to punch you in the face!"

"Sure." Mystica intoned, and trailed after the agitated Eevee. "Um...we're not suppose to leave the village, right?" she asked worriedly as Mist headed into the forest.

"There's a Pecha Berry bush nearby. I'm just going there for a snack. It's not far." Mist replied, nosing her way through the brush.

A hissing sound emitted from a bush.

"U-Um...Mist?" Mystica whispered. "C-Can we go b-back now?"

"What? Are you tired already?" Mist turned around and frowned. "It's really not that far. I promise."

"T-That's not what I mean…" Mystica stood stock-still. The hissing sound grew louder.

Then she saw it. "Mist, RUN!" she howled as the Seviper rose from a nearby bush. Its tail lashed out faster than light.

**Mist crumpled to the ground.**


End file.
